Recently, smaller and light-weight computers equipped with wireless communication capability such as laptop computers and tablet computers are gaining popularity, and more users regularly carry around such computers as well as smartphones and mobile phones. In this disclosure, such computers, smartphones, wearable devices, Internet of Things devices and the like are collectively referred to as mobile devices.
Because of their portability, the mobile devices are more vulnerable to theft, protection of data and security concerns, or likely to be misplaced when they are being used away from home. Typically, the mobile devices contain, despite their various sizes, a variety of information and data, and often contain personal and valuable information. Thus, when such mobile devices are stolen or lost, serious harm may occur. Recently, a user often carries two or more of such mobile devices. Further, the increase in valuable information stored on such devices increases the risk that they will be the object of attack by various malicious entities.
In view of the above, it is desirable to provide an security and protection system and method capable of protecting mobile devices against theft and security concerns while also preventing them from being misplaced.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.